


Trust Me Trust Me

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Kissing, M/M, Plans, Spoilers, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Oswald doesn't understand what Ed could even think there is to talk about after what happened.





	Trust Me Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many fics I need to update, but I don't really have motivation. This takes place after the last episode, I didn't watch the last episode.

Oswald stared down at his phone, for several minutes he’d found himself rereading the text he’d received.

‘Meet me outside the Sirens, I need to talk to you. -Ed’

He couldn’t think of a single reason why Nygma would want to meet with him, not after the bank incident, not after he had betrayed him just because of some woman who he hated a mere month ago. He sneered as he even remembered the day, nearly two weeks had passed, and he had rightfully assumed that after Ed’s pitiful outburst in the name of ‘love’ that whatever ties they had were severed. He closed his phone shoving it back into his pocket, he felt a momentary sickness thinking about Ed, thinking about what he’d thought would happen between them, but never did. He felt rather foolish for ever believing Ed could care about him, could see him as a person instead of a pawn.

 

Despite better instinct and judgement, he went to the spot. On the way there he had thought over what possibly could happen. There was the chance that Lee would be tagging along, that they would just kill him, and take what very little he had. His anger flared as he remembered how Mr. Penn had been draining his assets, everything going into Sofia Falcone’s accounts, accounts he still had no way to tap into. He laughed bitterly thinking how only a year ago he’d been on top of everything, then like dominoes it all came tumbling down around him. He almost wished Ed hadn’t been such a lousy shot that day on the docks.

He glanced at his watch curious as to where Ed might be. It wasn’t like him to be late, even if this was an ambush he wouldn’t be late. Not that there was a specific time, but he’d truly expected to find Ed just waiting for him.

“Oswald, you came.”

He startled hearing Ed’s voice, even though he’d expected him it still caught him off guard. He tightened his grip on his cane as he turned to face him. Ed stood a safe distance from him, hands raised up as if to signal that he meant no harm. Oswald had to scoff at that, still he was prepared to slice his throat if need be.

“What do you want, Ed?”

“We need to talk.”

“What, is it about your girlfriend, the great Queen? Did I do something else to offend her existence?” Oswald spat bitterly as he glared up at Ed. 

The other man simply stood staring at him, no readable expression on his face.

“No, it’s not about her….Well not completely about her. I want to talk about us mostly.” Ed said pointing at him then himself.

“Us? Ed, there is no us.” Oswald started, he slowly stepped closer towards the other man. “I thought maybe just maybe there was an us, but obviously I was an idiot for thinking that. After that moment by the car, then I see you with her…” His words trailed off, a sick sense of sadness washing over him.

Still he remembered that moment, still fresh in his mind. He could taste Ed’s blood on his lips, could feel his gloved fingers digging into his arms and feel the warmth of his breath against his face. Even the memory left his heart racing, a promise that had been broken in no time at all. He wondered just how many things he promised her, surely all of which would come true.

Ed reached up to place a gloved hand against his cheek, Oswald slapped his hand away before taking a step back as if he were something lethal, something deadly. He knew that he was.

“Do you remember what I told you that day?” He asked.

“You told me to trust you, you told me that you had a plan, and that everything would work out in the end.”

“Exactly, so I need you to trust me.”

He felt as if his brain were going to explode. He didn’t understand how he was supposed to trust a man who time and time again screwed him over. A man who was perched upon the lap of a wannabe sociopath who was cheap enough to take advantage of somebody without all their sensibility. 

“Trust you, are you serious?”

This time he didn’t back away when Ed approached him, his steps cautious and his eyes never leaving Oswald’s. He swallowed hard when Ed placed a hand against his cheek, the leather of his glove cool against his skin. He trembled slightly, a deadly mixture of emotions swirling within him.

“I have a plan, you are a very big part of that plan. Trust me.” He spoke calmly, gently as if trying to get a child to understand something.

“What about her?”

Ed smiled deviously, “Don’t worry about that, but just trust me that I don’t love her.”

Oswald wanted to make a remark, to call him out, but was stopped when Ed kissed him. A gentle loving kiss, something reassuring and sweet that left him needing to touch him. He curled his fingers against the lapels of his jacket pulling him closer, cane dropping to the ground. 

“Trust me” Ed whispered against his lips.


End file.
